goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Monte Clark gets me arrested/grounded
Monte Clark gets me arrested/grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on November 20th 2019 Transcript Monte: I'm going to get Kosta Karatzovalis arrested. And then, after that, I will file a news report. Hahahahahahahaha. (Monte drops the soda and fries and then ran off, 2 seconds after, he arrives to the Grocery Store until) Kosta: Hey, who littered that soda and fries. (The Police car arrives) Officer Diesel: You are under arrest for littering the soda and fries. Kosta: But officer, I didn't do it, it was someone's looking suspicious. Officer Diesel: Too bad, get in the police car now. Text: 15 minutes later Officer Diesel: This is your cell, go there now. (I enter the cell, Officer Diesel locks the cell and leaves) Kosta: Why did I get arrested for... Wait a second, Monte Clark got me arrested for littering the soda and fries. That's it, I will call my mom and Dad. Text: Meanwhile, at home Kosta's dad: Man, were bored. (Phone rings) Kosta's dad: Hi Kosta, have you got sort it for Eric's one year anniversary of the wedding at the Gorcery Store. Kosta: Unfortunately, I'm in jail for littering the soda and fries, but I know who did this. Kosta's dad: Then who got arrested you? Kosta: It was Monte Clark, the troublemaker who got me arrested. Kosta's dad: Oh my god, thanks for telling me that, I will calls his parents in the second, we will pick you up in no time, bye. Kosta's mom: What did he say. Kosta's dad: My son has call me that Monte Clark got him arrested for littering and soda and fries living suspicious. Kosta's mom: WHAT! Oh (x20), OK, I will call his parents about this when we get there to the police station. Text: At Monte Clark's house. Monte's mom: Thank you Mrs Karatzovalis, my husband and I will watch the news right now, thanks for telling me that. Monte's dad: Honey, look, is my son. Monte Clark: (off-screen) Good afternoon, I'm Monte Clark, and today's development story and Kosta Karatzovalis, the leader of the Metal Punks have been for littering the soda and fries and he will not be releasing on bail until further notice. Police are now investigating on whether if is suspicious. More news, next hour, goodbye. Monte's dad: (scary voice) OH (x20). MONTE IS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH TROUBLE AND HE WILL PAY FOR HIS ACTIONS. LET'S GET IN THE CAR. Text: At the Police Station Kosta's mom: Hi Officer Diesel, but where's Officer Dallas. Officer Diesel: Dallas is having a day off because his son got sick with the flu, so I'm in charge. But what can I do for you? Kosta's dad: Monte Clark just got my son arrested for something he didn't do it, he was trying to go to the grocery story to get for things for Eric the Punk's one year anniversary of the wedding. Kosta's mom: Can you check the security cameras please? Officer Diesel: I find it right now, I will have a look at it right now. (Securiy cameras show Monte Clark is planning in Black and white) Monte: I'm going to get Kosta Karatzovalis arrested. And then, after that, I will file a news report. Hahahahahahahaha. (Recapping Monte drops the soda and fries and then ran off) Officer Diesel: Oh my god, you both are right, he did got him arrested without the rules. But what was I thinking. OK, I will release on Bail right now. (Back at the cell) Officer Diesel: Kosta, I know you not the suspect for littering soda and fries, so now you are free on bail. (Officer Diesel releases him on Bail) Kosta: Thank you sir, this will never happen again. Kosta's dad: Son, are you alright now! Kosta: Yes dad, I'm fine. Officer Diesel: You make all go home now. Text: Elsewhere Monte Clark: Oh Hi Mom and Dad, how did you like me reporting on Kosta's arrest. Monte's dad: Shut up Monte, don't play dumb plays with us, how dare you get Kosta arrest for littering soda and fries and now you file a report on about Kosta's arrest at the same time. Monte's mom: You know may cause under suspicion without breaking the law. Now YankieDude5000 had to file the news about you for what you done to Kosta Karatzovalis, which is fake news. That's it. Monte's dad: You are grounded (x7) for 400 weeks. Monte Clark: But Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. Monte's dad: Make that 450 weeks, and your apology unaccepted. Monte's mom: When we get home, you will go to your room and you will be forced to watch Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse. (The End) Cast Monte Clark-Dallas Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Kosta's dad-Simon Kosta's mom-Grace Monte's dad-Brian, Scary Voice Monte's mom-Catherine Officer Diesel-Diesel Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:2019 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis